


Concert for Diana.

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate meet up after the concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert for Diana.

William was fidgeting and it was driving Harry crazy. ‘’Will you stop that, please?’’ he hissed at his brother. ‘’You are driving me mad. Just sit still for a second, will you?’’ William scowled at his brother and then walked away. They both were nervous, but Harry only for one reason. Tonight they would remember their mother by honouring her with a concert. He and Harry had been working on this project for months and tonight would be the big night. They both were anxious all went well and, to be quite frank, they knew it was going to be an emotional evening.

But for William the evening was even more important. He and Kate had been back together for a little more than two weeks now, but nobody knew. She was attending the concert as well, sitting a few rows behind him. She would get photographed and the whole world would realize they were an item again. William only hoped Kate would not freak out because of it. Before they had decided to split, she had had quite a few breakdowns because she couldn’t handle the stalking paparazzi anymore. William had done everything he could to protect her, but he knew the only solution was to assign a royal protection officer to Kate. This, however, could only be a reality when Kate was married to him. Now, she had no affiliation to their family, so a protection officer was out of the question. When they had gotten back together, they had talked at length about this and eventually decided to sit it through until they were ready to be married. William looked at his watch and realized he had to start dressing. He pushed Kate to the back of his head: he would only see her at the after party and didn’t have time to worry about her all evening.

***

William was dancing when he saw her enter with James. She looked around nervously, still not used to all the attention she was immediately getting. She saw him quickly and her face relaxed from relief. William made his way over her and embraced her tightly. ‘’I am so glad you’re here.’’ He kissed her.

Kate studied his face. ‘’Are you okay?’’ William knew she was looking for signs of emotional distress. He nodded. ‘’With some songs, I cried like a baby, but that was actually good. Letting it all out. So I am okay now. Wanna dance?’’

‘’I do.’’

William grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. ‘’Wait!’’ Kate said. ‘’Actually, I’d like to have a drink first.’’

‘’That’s fine too.’’ They sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. William didn’t want to bring the topic of the paparazzi up, but Kate started it herself. ‘’So, I guess I will make the front pages tomorrow, don’t you think?’’ William immediately looked worried, but Kate smirked. ‘’Will, hon, I am joking. You and Harry will be on the front. I will be, like, on page two.’’

 

‘’Katie –‘’ William started.

‘’No, I am fine, really. I will take it all in my stride. And it helps I know for sure now you are as committed to this relationship as I am. That makes dealing with that crap a lot easier, not having to worry about their stories about you.’’ Kate smiled at him. ‘’You are not okay. I can still see the hurt in your eyes.’’ She had expected this, William being subdued by the concert and the memories it brought back to him. ‘’We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Right now, we’ll dance.’’ She stood up and pulled William off of his chair.

‘’Did I mention how great you are?’’ He beamed at her.


End file.
